Consequences
by NightWrite
Summary: Something happens that involves seroius consequences


It was late, around midnight when rachel got home from work. She felt horrible, she had missed dinner with Ross again. She fiddled with teh lock to her and monicas apartment and quietly opened the door. She silently laid her purse on the counter, dead bolted the door and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.   
As she flipped on the light and started a nice hot shower, to defrost her frozen toes and fingers from the short walk form teh cab to the buliding door she let her mind wonder. She thought about how great the last year of her life had been, she smiled as she thought of Ross sleeping soundly in her bed. She felt bad about how little she had been seeing of him lately, and decided to keep her promise of "waking him up in his favorite way" She stripped and stepped in the shower.  
"Ross?" Rachel said quietly as her teeth chatted, it really was cold! she thought to herself. SHe was holding the towel around her as she made her way in the dark form the doorway to the bed. She could here him snoring quietly and tried to stiffle a giggle. She let the towel fall on the floor and slipped herself under the sheets and comforter.  
She snuggled into his side and he aknowledged her presence.  
"Hey babe," he said half asleep as he put his arm around her stomach and rested his chin on her head, drifting back to sleep.  
"Oh no you dont," She said turning towards him and kissing his neck. She moved her hands down his side lightly caresseing his outer abnominal muscles. She felt him shiver.  
"Its late." Is all Ross said, but in all honesty he didnt care. He was enjoying the much needed attention from his girl.  
"I dont care," Rachel said kissing Ross hard on the mouth. She had missed him. They hadnt done anything for the past two weeks, and she knew it was her fault. She missed cuddling up to him at night basically everyhting about him.  
"I love you," Ross quietly said breaking the kiss, he held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. It made Rachel shiver, the ammount of passion and emotion he showed her in that one look was almost overwhelming.  
"I love you," was all she could get out, she was generally affected by that look in his eyes and they soon kissed again. Thier hands roaming their ever familiar bodies, touching each other where each loved to be touched.   
"Rach would you grab me..." Ross trailed off as Rachel handed him a foil packet from her bedstand drawer. He put the condom on and soon they made love. From experience before they called it sex, but tonight was different for some reason Ross thought. They made love.   
Feeling Ross inside her Rachel relaxed against the soft sheets and held onto his broad back. SHe closed her eyes and savored the moment, it was differnt tonight, it wasnt routine it ws genuine and loving. She could tell he was holding her tighter, touching her more affectionatly. It had been good before, but it was amazing...her thoughts were blurred as she lost control. A new sensation was felt, and it snapped her back to reality.  
"Ross," She said breathlessly.  
"OH...GOD..." Ross said with mild fear in his voice. He rolled to the other side of her looking her in the eyes. "It broke," He said.  
"What broke?"  
"The condom, it broke," Ross gently took Rachels hand in his. THey had done it before without one but at specific times where they knew it wouldnt be a problem, now wasnt one of those windows of oppurtunity. Rachel felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"Are you sure?" She asked hoping this was some kind of sick joke, but knowing it wasnt.  
"Yea..." Ross said sighing.  
"Well...itll be ok...right?" Rachel asked turning her back towards him and closing her eyes, knowing she will not have a very restful night.  
"Everything will always be alright," Ross answered wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and closing his eyes, not taking into mind the serious consequences that may befall them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey!" Rachel opened the door in maternity overalls and cheerfully greeting Carol, who was holding Ben. Ben immidiatly stretched his arms to go to Rachel.  
"Well his costume is in the baby bag, and everything is where it usually is, are you sure you guys wanna take him trick or treating?" Carol asked motioning to Rachels large belly, she was due in 3 weeks.  
"Oh I wouldnt miss it for the world!" Rachel said resting Ben on her hip. "Ross should be home any minute anyway from the store so its not like its just me alone," SHe smiled as Ross appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey," Ross said kissing Bens head and Rachels cheek, he placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "And hello to you too." Carol smiled at his display of affection and closed the door quietly. She was glad to have a few hours alone with just her and Susan.  
"Oh my god how cute is this!" Rachel exclaimed holding the little cowboy costume up for Ross to see. Ross smiled and looked at Ben who was intently watch a Rolaids commercial. He thought to himself that Ben would keep the hat on for maybe a maximum of 5 minutes, the kid was one for god sake!  
"I give the hat 5 minutes and the little holsters maybe 10, they're shiny," he laughed when he said it.  
"Well its, still," Rachel stopped in mid sentence and rubbed her stomach.  
"You ok?" Ross said a little anxiously.  
"Yea...yea im fine, hard kick is all." She smiled and went into the bedroom. "You get Benny ready and Ill get our stuff." As Rachel was in the bedroom grabbing her jacket and Ross sweatshirt she noticed a slow pain starting to form in her lower back. "Ready?" She asked throwing Ross his sweatshirt.  
They were walking along the sidewalk with Ben inbetween them. Everyonce and awhile they would both pick him up and swing him over a curb or crack in the sidewalk. They decided it was a nice night out so they would walk Ben back to Carol's after they were done trick or treating. As they entered Carols building Rachel felt another pain in her lower abdomen, but once again brushing it off as nothing. Ross knocked on Carols door.  
"Hey there, oh my god he going to be eating candy for like 7 years!" Carol exclaimed as she opened the door and notcied the ammount of candy is Bens bag. Ben toddleed over to Carol and Ross slipped his arm around Rachels waist.  
"Well he was a very good boy," Rachel commented, "He even kept the hat on."  
"Thanks you guys, this helped out a lot," Carol sighed, "We just needed some alone time you know?"  
"Yea I know what you mean," Rachel said glaring at Ross who had a disgusted look on his face.  
"We better get going," ROss said quickly trying to push the picture out of his mind, "I gotta work." Ross kissed the topd of Bens head and Carols cheek. "See you on Friday."  
"Bye Carol, Ben," Rachel kissed Bens head, and Carol slowly closed the door. They smiled at eachother and made there way down the stairs and outside in teh chilly october evening.  
"You wanna get something to eat?" Ross asked as they were walking down the sidewalk.  
"No, Im not hungry, but if you want something," Rachel said as she rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yea im not tha hungry e..."He stopped because Rachel stopped suddenly in her tracks. "What whats wrong?"  
"Honey?" She said quietly breathing out slowly through her mouth. "My water just broke."  
"Now! Here now!!" Ross ross cried frantically.  
"Yea, Ive been having some pains but i just thought it was False Labor." She said worridly looking around for a cab. SHe silently thank god as one came around the corner and Ross flagged it down. He helped her into the cab and sat next to her.  
"Beth Israel please," He asked calmly as the cab sped off only to be stopped ten minutes later.  
"Um we have a little bit of a problem," The cabby said.  
"What kind of problem," Rach asked anxiously noting the cab slowing then stopping.  
"Traffic Jam." Ross got out of the cab and looked ahead, there were cars pretty much as far as he could see in either direction.  
"Rach honey, can you walk?"  
"I dont know...ah.." She closed her eyes as a wave of pain went through her, she grabbed Ross's hand for some amount of comfort. AS teh pain slowly went away, "I dont think I can..."  
"Alright Im gonna call 911, we need an ambulance," Ross dialed his cell phone and soon was talking with an operator. "Yea my wifes in labor, in a traffice jam, hey buddy what street are we on?" Ross called up to the cabby after the cabbies repy, "3rd avenue, somewhere on 3rd," after a slight pause, "yea their about 5 minutes apart for about 30 seconds. Her water broke about a half an hour ago, hold on a second," Ross said as he set the phone on the floor. "Rach you gonna have to take off your overalls."  
"OK, ok i can deal with that," she said quietly unhooking the clasps and slidding them off. Ross gave her his sweatshirt to put over her legs and she leaned against the opposite cab window. "Ross is the ambulance coming?"  
"Yea its coming," he said picking up the phone and talking again with the operator. "Um It looks like about 7cm," he took Rachels hand as her face contorted in pain. He wished he could give her something but knew he couldnt do a thing. Meanwhile Rachels mind raced. She didnt want to have this baby here, in  
  
"Breathe....," Ross coached holding his cell phone to his ear. Rachel burried her head in his shoulder. The had been sitting in the Jam for a good hour and her contractions were quicking and strengthening as time passed. They were 3 minutes apart and lasting a good minute each.  
"Ross....I dont think I can do this," Rachel said muffled between her tears and his shoulder. "Where is the fucking ambulance!" She moaned as another contraction waved through her body.   
"Where is the ambulance?!?!" Ross yelled into the phone, he became quiet again and nodded a few times. "Rach honey they cant get here," He braced himself for...  
"WHAT!?!?" Ross cringed as She rattled off pretty much every curse word and phrase in the English language. The cab driver was maybe the only cabby in the entire tri-state area that spoke english  
"Look Ill go find a cop or somehting maybe they can help," THe acbbys siad while unbuckling his seat belt. And getting out of the car, "Itll be ok Miss, Ill be right back." Some how Rachel found comfort in his words and began to calm down. It seemed like everythign was happening at once, she felt like she needed to push. Ross noticed the concerned look on her face.  
"Hey its gonna be ok Rach, its gonna be ok," Ross said kissing her cheek.   
"Ross, I feel like i have to push," Bracing her body for the next contraction. Which lasted for a good 2 minutes. "Im at 10 cm anyway, I dont want to wait," she siad breathing hard.  
"OK...ok," Ros said into the phone, He looked up at Rachel and smiled, "You ready?"  
Time had passed and She knew that she was going to die, nothing in the world could even amount to the pain she was in right now Rachel thought.   
"Ross theres something hard and not supposed to be there," Rachel said breathlessly.  
"Honey the babies crowning, come on push again on three, one two three," Rachel closed her eyes and bit her lip and pushed. SHe felt soem definate movement, "The head its got a head!, come on rach keep pushing," Ross exclaimed. Rachel stopped.  
"Ross, i cant do this, Im tired...." She said groggily, she felt naseus euphoric and tired all at the same time. She closed her eyes wanting to just be able to sleep.  
"Hey, come on stay with me," Ross said holding her by the shoudlers, "Rachel look at me," Rachel obliged. "LIsten two more pushes and you done ok? wo more and we have our baby, I love you ok you gotta do this ok?" He said with a pleading look.  
"Ok," She said quietly, she pushed with pretty much everything and anything she had left.  
"Come on baby, come on...." Ross said quietly coaching Rachel and supporting the babies head, neck then shoulders. "ONe more Rach you can do it!" Rache pushed again, harder. Rachel heard teh ever familiar cry of a baby "Hear she is!" Ross exclaimed teary eyed as he placed thier new daughter on Rachels chest. Rachel cried, she cried harder than she had ever before, from relief, pain, and more than anything happieness.  
  



End file.
